Dangerous Ties
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: One of Charlie's students is murdered in the CalSci lab. Now it's up to Don and the team to figure out why. And will David's personal ties to the victim and family interfere? R
1. Default Chapter

The black SUV pulled into the parking space. Two men wearing grim faces stepped out of the car. One looked around as though he thought someone would be there. Both men walked briskly up the walkway and into the CalSci Mathematics building.

The empty hallways echoed with the sound of footsteps on marble. The two men walked stifly towards their destination. They were not, however, immune to the eerieness of the silent building.

" Wonder if it's ever been this silent?" David asked aloud trying to relieve the tension.

Don didn't reply. He remained entirely focused on reaching his destination. David looked over at him seeing if he would reply.When he didn't, David quietly followed him knowing any other attempt at conversation would be pointless.

As the two passed a couple of classrooms Don stopped.Walking up to one of them he looked inside the window but saw nothing except empty desk and an unmistakable scrawl on the white board.

Turning back to David he said, " I just thought, maybe."

" I'm sure Charlie's on his way home as we speak," replied David.

Don nodded. He knew, of course, that the victim was female, but that still didn't ease his gut. If someone could come in, unnoticed, and kill a student in cold blood, then he could have easily come after Charlie.

_Stop thinking like that,_ Don told himself, _Focus on the case and the case alone_.

Despite his best efforts though, Don couldn't help worrying about his little brother. Even if the killer hadn't done anything to anyone else, Don knew that an incident like this would burn itself into Charlie's mind. Especiallly if the victim was a student of his.

The two men reached the door to the computer lab.

" After you," David replied holding the door open for Don.

Don nodded in acknowledgement and walked in. The smell is what hit him first. The entire room smelled familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. A young officer spotted the two men and approached them.

" I'm guessing you guys are the ones from the bureau," he said plainly as he shook Don's hand.

" Yeah, I'm Agent Eppes," Don said.

" Agent Sinclair," said David taking the officers hand, " So what do we have?"

"A few hours ago we had an anominouscaller on the line. He reported gunfire, and claimed a student was missing. We sent a few officers over and they discovered our vic."

" Can we see her?" Donasked pointedly.

" Of course, right this way," the officer replied leading the two men towards the central focus of activity, " We checked records and her personal effects. She is a student here at CalSci. From what we gathered she was working towards a mathematics major. Poor girl."

Don looked at the officer questionally. He couldn't tell if the man felt pity because of her death, or because of the class. Kneeling down, Don peeled back the cover that had been placed on the girl. He drew back in suprise. He had seen that face before, on the wall of his house. The young woman looked almost identical to his mom.

Don heard David take in a breath. Looking up at the younger man he was suprised to see a look of pain cross his face.

" David, you okay?"he asked, while trying to calm himself from the shock of the young woman's face.

Suddenly a young woman burst through the door.

" CHRISTINA!" she shrieked as she made a beeline for the body.

Several officers ran to stop her. After a desperate struggle they managed to hold her back. The woman continued to scream as Don stood up from the body. He watched in suprise as David began walking up to the woman and the officers. Calmly he grabbed her shoulders and began whispering something inaudible to Don. Miraclously the woman seemed to give up the fight. Sobbing she fell into David's waiting arms.


	2. chapter 2

Don followed David as he silently led the woman out of the room. It was obvious the two knew each other, but to what extent Don had no idea. As their footsteps filled the silent hallway the woman grew visibly calmer. As her sobs stopped, she laid her head exhaustedly on David's shoulder. With a gentleness Don had never noticed in the younger man before David guided the woman out the doors and towards the SUV. Openingthe door he helped her in and whispered again. Closing the door softly he backtracked over to Don.

"I get thefeeling you two know each other,"Don stated simply as David faced theSUV.

David looked back at Don and nodded.

" Yeah," he said as if he had finished carrying a heavy load, "She's one of my neighbors, and a close friend to boot."

" How close?" Don asked, his curiousity getting the better of him, and the risk of emotional involvement hanging overhead.

" We dated for a few months," David replied honestly, " But we broke it off. It was a mutual agreement," he paused for a second and continued, " There's no reason to worry. Any emotional involvement will not interfere."

Don nodded, " I never said it would,"he replied, " And the victim?"

" Christina," David answered worn down, " She'sAlly's sister."

" Ally being?" Don nodded in the direction of the trailer.

"Yeah," David nodded and crossed his arms, " Their parents died when Christina wasin high school. Car crash. She was the only person Ally had left."

Don looked at the younger man, trying to penetrate through his shield. He could tell Davidstill liked the young woman in the car. Even if he himself did not know it.

" Listen, Don," Davidcontinued, "Can we drop ofAlly atthe apartment complex. I don't think it's safefor her to drive."

" Sure, it's probably a good idea seeing her reaction back there.We can get information tomorrow,"Don replied.

David nodded in mute thanks and headed for the car. Don looked back at the CalSci building. The thoughts he had before began creeping back into his mind. Closing his eyes he tried to force them back out. Reopening them, he headed for the car.

* * *

Don parked on the curb next to a rather large apartment complex. For a moment he was rather suprised. The complex seemed to be swarming with college students. To him David didn't seem like the kind of guy who would enjoy having loud, partying college students as neighbors. That was, of course, only the impression he got off David at the office. In truth he really didn't know much about the younger agent. 

A few seconds later Don saw David exiting out the front entrance. Turning on the engine he waited for David to jump in and strap on a seat belt.

" Sorry," David said as Don pulled out, " I couldn't find Ally's spare key."

" Didn't she have one of her own?"

" No," David replied, " She says she left it in the apartment. She does that a lot. Christina eventually had to have a spare key to put in Ally's purse."

Don looked over at David. He could tell by the expression on his face that David was taking a stroll down memory lane. He started to say something when his cell phone rang.

Picking it up he answered, " Eppes. Dad. Dad, wait. Slow down. What happened? Did you try talking to him? He hasn't responded? I'll be there as soon as I can."

David gave Don a questioning look as he put down the cell phone.

" That was my dad," Don replied, " We need to go to the house.Charlie came home early and locked himself in the garage. He hasn't responded to anything my dad said."

Don turned a corner rather tightly. It was the only evidence to Don's new emotional state. David grabbed tightly to his arm rest. He, too, was worried. If Charlie had locked himself in the garage, that could only mean he knew about the murder. A sudden thought struck David. The officer had said a male's voice gave the tip. What if the voice was Charlie's?


	3. chapter 3

Don's SUV tore tightly into the driveway. In one fluid motion Don killed the engine, jumped out, and ran to the front door. Alan barely had time to open the door as his older son rushed in and nearly knocked him over. Don caught himself just in time.

" Charlie?" he demanded looking earnestly at his dad.

" Still in the garage," Alan replied, " Listen, Donny, when I called you I didn't mean for you to come over here at lightning quick speed..."

Don wasn't listening though. A look of worry crossed his face and he walked away from his father and down the hallway to the back door. Alan just stared at his son. Don had never done this before. At least he hadn't done it since he was a teenager. Turning to close the door he almost hit David coming in.

" Hello, David," he said pulling the door open, " Don headed for the garage."

" Hello, Mr. Eppes," David answered moving past him, " Thanks."

Alan took the chance he had.

" David, wait. What's going on?"

* * *

Don walked quickly to the garage. Grabbing the doorknob, he wiggled it. It was locked. Listening carefully, though, Don could hear a thin clattering followed by a quiet mumbling. 

" Charlie?" Don called out, " Charlie, open the door."

Nothing happened. However, Don could hear the clatter and mumbling stop.

" Charlie! Open the door! I know your in there."

For a moment nothing happened. Then suddenly the knob turned and the door opened. Charlie poked his face out.

" Hey, Buddy," Don said, " Can I come in?"

At first Charlie didn't answer. After a second of consideration he opened the door.Standing next to it, with his head down, he gave Don access. Don stepped into the room. Charlie closed the door softly and turned back to Don. He refused to look Don in the eye.

Now that he had a full view of Charlie, Don looked at his younger brother. Charlie had definitely been home long enough to change. He wore an old t-shirt, sweatpants, and socks._ Comfortable clothes_, Don thought to himself, _he's definitely been home for a while. _The casual attire didn't fool Don for a second, though. Charlie seemed more haggard then he had ever seen him.

" Short day," Don said trying to get a conversation going.

Charlie looked at Don and offered a weak, and fake smile, " Yeah," he replied.

Walking over to the chalkboard he began writing again.

" They wanted us out of the building," he said softly, " I just thought I'd work on the equation for Larry's new project. I've been avoiding it," he added sheepishly.

" Oh, go ahead," said Don stepping behind his brother.

For a few minutes the clatter of chalk was the only sound in the room.

" Charlie," Don said finally, " I know what happened."

Charlie's hand paused for a millisecond and began again. Don caught the pause, however, and knew Charlie was going to try and dodge the questions anyway he could.

" What are you talking about, Don?" Charlie asked, his voice devoid of all emotion.

" Charlie, do not start this," Don snapped the worry and annoyance finally breaking through, " Do you even know what it's like to get a call saying there has been gunfire in the vicinity of yourbrother!Do you know what it's like being scared to death because he didn't call you! Having NO idea WHERE he is and on top of that being called in because someone was shot...!"

Charlie snapped his head back at Don.

Dropping the chalk, his eyes franctic, he demanded, " SHOT! Christina? Is she...?"

Don drew back in suprise. He hadn't expected this reaction. At a lost for words all he could do was shake his head. The meaning was clear.

All the blood seem to drain out of Charlie. His arms hung limply at his side as he shuffled to the old recliner. Dropping onto the seat he burried his head in his hands. Don could only stare. Not in a million years would he have expected this kind of reaction.

" Charlie," he mumbled, " I didn't know..."

" She was brilliant," Charlie mumbled behind his hands, " I was so impressed...I had hoped I could have been her thesis advisor. She had such a promising career...how could anyone," he looked up at Don with lost eyes, " Did she...did she suffer?"

Don was at a loss to answer. He said the only thing hecould think of, " I don't know."

Charlie burried his head in his hands again. Moments passed in silence. Finally Charlie stood up. His eyes were no longer lost, but burnedwith a fury Don had never seen in his younger brother.

" I want to help," Charlie said, " I want to help catch whoever did this."


	4. chapter 4

The two agents and Charlie rode silently in Don's SUV. It had taken a minute to get past Alan, of course. After he had convinced David to give up the entire story he had gone into full protective-parent mode. When Don had led Charlie back in, Alan demanded answers to the very same questions and doubts that had plagued Don's mind. With the efforts and promises of both sons, though, Alan relaxed enough to let Charlie go with Don. Now they sat at a red light.

" How did you know Christina, Charlie?" David asked, breaking the silence.

Charlie stared off, his gaze penetrating past the windshield and replied, " She was a student of mine."

"I figured that," David replied with a nod, " Was she a good student? Did you like her? As a student I mean."

Charlie looked over at David. He smiled, as if remembering something from long ago. David felt a the hair on the back of his neck raise. The smile didn't match the Charlie he knew and the eyes didn't either.

" Yes," Charlie replied, " She is a good student. Brilliant. Energetic. She has a promising career, and it's...was," Charlie caught himself, " She had a promising career. It was enjoyable to see her grow like that."

Don looked back at his brother through the rearview mirror. The younger man stared back out the window. Don wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a glimmer of a tear in Charlie's eyes.

" Why do you ask, David?" Charlie replied, turning to look at Don.

" I knew her," David replied honestly, " At least I knew her through her sister."

" She has a sister?" Charlie asked suprised.

David turned to look at him.

" Of course she has a sister," he said, " Didn't you know that!"

" No," Charlie replied sheepishly, " She never says...said much about her personal life."

" Charlie, can you think of any reason someone why someone would try and hurt Christina?" Don said, trying to break up the conversation.

Charlie looked at Don through the mirror.

" No," he replied, " It doesn't make any sense to me. She didn't have any enemies around campus. There was no rivalry that I knew of. It..."

" What?" Don said, catching a look of revelation on Charlie's face.

" Unless..." Charlie started, suddenly looking very sick.

" Charlie, what is it?" Don replied worried.

" Don, we need to get back to the math building. The project! If someone killed over..." Charlie said before freezing up.

" Charlie? Charlie!" Don yelled, but Charlie wouldn't respond.

" Don, over there," David said pointing to an empty lot.

" NO!" Charlie yelled, " NO! We need to find Larry. Immediately!"

" Larry!" Don said changing course, " What does he have to do with this?"

" It's the project," Charlie answered, " It has to be. Don, please. We need to find Larry. He might not know!"

" Okay, okay" Don replied reassuringly, " We'll go get him. Don't worry, buddy. Everything is going to be fine."

Charlie looked over at his brother, his eye searching. Don looked at him through the mirror, trying to reassure him.

" I hope your right, Don," was all Charlie said.

Don and David exchanged a worried look.


	5. chapter 5

As soon as the car stopped Charlie raced to the building.

" CHARLIE!" Don yelled jumping out and running after his brother, " CHARLIE, STOP!"

Charlie paid no attention, however, as he raced into the factory. He had to warn Larry. He raced into the building. Don ran after him, suprised that he couldn't keep up. Whatever was going on had definitely pushed Charlie's adrenaline levels high. Don ran into the building and stopped dead. The place was empty and silent. Charlie stood frozen right in the center.

" Charlie," Don called out.

The younger man looked back. His breath was coming in short gasps as he looked at Don. Don could see the confusion and fear in his eyes.

" It's gone," Charlie said, " The research...Larry. He was here. He said he would be here. Don...what if something..."

Don walked over to Charlie. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulders he firmly led him out. The younger man gave no effort to stop him. He eyes just searched, confused and fearful. Don could hear him mumbling.

" It's okay, Buddy," Don said as he led him to the car, " I'm sure Larry is fine. For all we know he's at home, or someplace safe."

Charlie looked back at Don. His eyes held an almost angry fire.

" Don!" he yelled, " Do you not understand! The project is gone! Christina is dead and Larry's missing! He...he could be..." Charlie sank into the back seat.

Don looked at his brother. He tried to analyze Charlie's reaction. he had never seen his brother flip out like this before. It worried him.

" Charlie, I'm taking you home," he said.

Charlie looked up at Don.

" NO," he protested, " You can't! We need..."

" We will find him, Charlie," Don said dangerously, " But we can't have you help in the state your in."

Charlie looked defianatly back in Don's eyes. His body trembled, but Don couldn't tell if it was from anger, exhaustion, worry, or fear. Finally Charlie lowered his head and surrendered. Satisfied Don got in the car and headed to his Dad's house.

On the way he stopped at the burea office. Getting out he took David aside and said, " Listen, I want you to get some agents and see if you can find Dr. Fleinhardt."

" No problem," David replied. Looking back at the SUV he added, " Do you think he's in as much danger as Charlie claims?"

Don sighed, " I don't know. None of this makes any sense. First of all I've never heard of a student getting shot in broad daylight, without anyone seeing something. Then Charlie's reaction, and the whole project thing. I just don't know, David."

" I'll see if I can find any information on this project of theirs," David said, " Maybe it would explain Charlie's reaction."

" Good idea," Don replied, " See what you can find. I better get Charlie home."

David nodded and walked towards the building. Don went back to the car and got in. Turning on the engine he backed out and headed home. As he drove he thought of hundreds of ways to start a conversation, but none of them seemed to work. He looked back at Charlie sitting, staing of into space, calculating unseen variables. Finally Don pulled into the driveway. Charlie opened the door and slid out. He didn't say anything as Don also slid out of the drivers seat and followed him inside.

" Dad," Don called out, a little suprised that Alan wasn't glued to the front door, " Dad, where are you?"

" Kitchen," came the reply.

Don and Charlie headed for the kitchen and were hit by a suprise. Sitting at the table hitting Alan's pawn with his rook was Larry.

" Larry?" Charlie gasped, trying to keep the suprise and relief out of his voice.

" Charles," Larry said warmly looking up at his friend, " Where have you been? I came over to talk to you about those equations you gave me and..."

Charlie walked over to Larry and placed a hand on his shoulder. The older man drew back suprised and said, " Charles, are you alright?"

" Yeah," Charlie said tears of relief glimmering in his eyes.

" Charles? What happened?" Larry said, standing up completely confused.

" I thought...I thought," Charlie started, unable to put it into words.

" We thought you were in danger, Dr. Fleinhardt," Don said taking charge.

Larry looked at Don in complete disbelief. He managed to mumble, " You can call me Larry, Agent Eppes."

Don nodded, " Alright...Larry. I'm sorry to inform you, but a student was killed at the CalSci building. A student whom Charlie claims worked with both of you on a special project."

Larry visibly pailed. Staring at Charlie he gasped, " Christina."

Charlie nodded. Larry sank in the chair in disbelief.

" You think the project had something to do with it, Agent Eppes?" Larry said waving his hand in Don's direction.

" What project?" Alan finally said watching everything in silence.

" That's what I've been wondering," Don replied.

Larry looked at Alan and back to Don. Folding his hands he seemed to be contemplating how best to answer. Finally he said, " I'm sorry. But Charles and I were sworn to secrecy."


	6. chapter 6

" What do you mean you can't say anything!" Don replied, angrily approaching Larry.

Larry pulled back and said, " I'm sorry Ag..Don, but we can't."

Don turned to Charlie.

" Charlie," he said, " What does he mean?"

Charlie looked at Don nervously.

" He said what he meant, Don," Charlie answered cringing, " The clearance level is to high. It's to high for you to know."

Don stared incredously at Charlie.

" What do you...Charlie, you can't be serious!"

Charlie cringed sheepishly.

" Am I missing something?" Alan said, confused by Don's reaction.

Don turned and replied, " No, Dad, everything's alright. Charlie, why didn't you tell me?"

" I would have thought it was obvious," Charlie muttered, " I mean with the security clearance. I thought you would figure it out."

Don just stared in amazement at Charlie. He could never imagine his little brother would work on something top secret for the goverment. When he thought about it, he couldn't even imagine his brother helping him on cases. Yet the proof was there, as clear as black and white.

" Charlie, Larry," Don said looking at the physcist as well, " Can you think of anyone who would kill over this project."

Charlie and Larry shared a look.

" No," Charlie said, " The project was merely scientificly based..."

" Charles," Larry interrupted, " Don't try and tell us that you can't even consider the possible uses for the...the project. Despite yours, mine, and Christina's good intentions."

" I'm not talking about intentions, Larry," Charlie replied, " I'm talking about the cold hard facts of the model."

" Charles!" Larry warned.

" You were building something?" Don asked.

Charlie realized his mistake. Lowering his head he nodded. Don looked at Charlie and then at Larry.

" Can you guys at least give me something...anything?"

Larry folded his hands and placed them near his face. He seemed to be in deep concentration. After a moment he placed his hands down.

" There was only a small number of people who knew the details of the project," he said, " Charles, myself, Christina of course, and a William Bennent."

" William Bennent?" Don said, " Where have I heard that name before?"

Larry shrugged, " I don't know. That was the name he gave us."

" It's a start," Don said, " Come on, Charlie. We could use your, er, knowledge about the project."

Charlie looked up at Don. A glimmer of happiness shown in his eyes. He began following Don out. Suddenly Don stopped.

Looking back at Larry he said, " Um, Larry, maybe you should come, too."

The physcist nodded. Standing up he looked at Alan.

" I'm afraid I'll have to forfeit our game for now," he said.

" It's no problem," Alan replied.

Larry looked sadly down at the board. Suddenly an idea seemed to strike him.

" Well, maybe..."

He stretched out for the board. Taking a pawn he knocked down Alan's last rook.

" Checkmate," he said.

" What?" Alan started. Pulling out his glasses he inspected the board, " How the heck?"

Don and Charlie looked at each other and turned to supress a laugh. Larry looked innocently at them andshrugged. Don, still shaking his head, led him and Charlie out the door.


	7. chapter 7

" I've tried every contact I have to find this Bennent guy," Don said leaning against his desk looking at Charlie, " It's been two weeks and still nothing."

" That can only give us two conclusions," Charlie replied leaning back in his chair, " Either that wasn't his name, or Bennent is dead."

" And since this project is so secret you can't tell me," Don replied annoyed, " Even if it may have cost a someone their life," he stressed the last point and watched Charlie shift uncomfortably, " I can't make any judgements. Like your always saying. I need more data."

" I'm sorry, Don," Charlie said for what felt like the millionth time, " I can't tell you! Even if I wanted to."

" That's just great," said Don, flipping through another folder.

It had been two weeks and no one had said anything. Don had tried to find this Bennent person Charlie and Larry talked about. Not only to protect a potential target, but to clear up the mystery behind this "secret project". No one he had contact with gave him information. Even when Don searched for any possible clue as to what Charlie, Larry, and Christina may have been working on it didn't help. Everyone shut him out and it was getting really, really frustating. Never mind the fact that an innocent girl had been killed and no seemed to want justice done.

_Well, not everyone_, Don thought, _Her sister seems to want it. I know David does, and I do. Even Charlie and Larry seem to, if only they'd just give us the necessary information!_

" Don," a voice called out pulling Don from his thoughts.

Don turned to see David standing next to him holding out a file.

" My friend in the Defense Department sent me this. It's a list of all personal under the name Bennet. Maybe if we show these pictures to Larry and Charlie they can recognize them," David said.

" Thanks," Don said taking the file, " Charlie, take a look at these."

Charlie obediently took the file and began flipping. A second later he tossed it down.

" None of these men are Bennent," he said.

" Great," Don muttered, " Another dead end."

" I'll see if I can't get something else," David said, leaving the brothers alone.

Sitting back in his desk he laid his head down in frustration.

" You look like you could use a break," a female voice said behind him.

David looked up and turned to see Ally looking over him.

" Ally!" he exclaimed in suprise. Standing up he continued, " What are you doing here?"

" I came...I came to, um..." Ally stuttered.

" You came to find out about your sister's case?" David said knowingly.

" NO," Ally said, catching him off guard, " I mean,yes. I mean...I mean I came to thank you."

" Thank me?" David was caught by suprise

" For taking me home. It was really...really kind of you."

" No problem," David replied.

Ally smiled shyly. David felt his heart tug. _Why in the world did I let her go, _He wondered to himself.

" Um, could I also say thank you to your partner?" she asked embarrased.

" What?" David replied, snapping back to reality," Oh, sure.This way."

He guided her over towards. Despite how much instict and training told him it was wrong he couldn't stop himself from taking a wiff of her perfume. The heavenly smell triggered old memories, old and pleasant memories.

" Don," he called out. The older agent was heatedly talking with Charlie. The young mathematician was talking back just as heatedly. Neither noticed David or Ally.

" Don!" David called a little louder.

Finally Don turned around. He was caught by suprise seeing Ally.

" Hi," he said, catching himself, " Ally, right."

" Yeah," Ally replied sweetly, taking Don's offered hand.

" I'm really sorry about your sister," Don said, " But I assure you we're doing everything we can to find whoever did this."

" Thank you," Ally replied, letting go of Don's hand, " It means a lot to me.

Don nodded. Turning to look at Charlie he said, " Oh, and this is my brother. Professor Charlie Eppes."

" It's nice to meet you," Charlie said standing up.

" You, too," Ally replied. For a moment she paused.

" Charlie Eppes, wasn't it," she asked, " You don't happen to work at CalSci do you?"

" Yeah, I do," Charlie replied, " I'm a professor of mathematics."

" Then you must have had my sister in at least one of your classes," Ally said.

Charlie's face flashed in pain.

" Yeah, I did," he said, " She was a very gifted young woman."

Ally nodded. She looked over at David with wide, beautiful eyes. The young agent felt his heart break when he saw the sadness in them.

" Ally," Don said interrupting everyones thoughts, " I don't want to add to your grief, but there are somethings I would like to ask you. If it's okay?"

" Fire away," Ally said.

" Was there anyone in Christina's life? Any boyfriends you know of? Any enemies?"

" No," Ally said, her eyes beginning to glisten, " My sister was, well, she was shy. She had maybe one or two friends. She broke up with the only boyfriend she ever had..."

" Would he have wanted revenge?" Don pressed, " I mean was he extremely upset about the breakup, to the point he would have hurt Christina?"

" Oh, no," Ally replied, " The boyfriend I'm refering to...I haven't seen him scince Christina was a senior in high school."

" Oh," Don said, " Well, did you know anything Christina may have been doing? Any special projects?"

" There was one," Ally said, " But I doubt anyone would kill over it. It was some kind of design. For a more streamline skates. Christina was always a big skater, and was constantly trying to improve upon conventional means."

" I see," said Don, " Thank you for your help."

" Your welcome," Ally said, " Please, find my sister's killer."

" We'll do our best," Don answered.

Giving David a nodd, he let the younger agent lead the young woman a way. He shot a look at Charlie. The younger man seemed weighed down as he sunk into his chair.

David made sure to take Ally all the way to her car.

" Are you going to be okay?" he asked as she buckled up.

" Yeah, I think so," she said, " David."

" What?"

" Thank you. For everything."

" We're just doing our job," David replied.

Ally reached up and touched his cheek.

" Where have I heard that before," she said.

" Ally," David said seriously.

" I know, I know," she said, " It was my choice anyway."

David nodded.

" Dinner?"

" What do you mean."

" Do you want to have dinner with me?" Ally asked.

" I don't think that's such a good idea," David said, " With the case and..."

" Please," Ally pleaded with her eyes, " It's so lonely in that apartment."

David looked at her. Sighing he asked, " What time?"

" Eight sound okay?"

" Perfect," replied David.

Ally smiled her first real smile.

" Thanks, David," she said and pulled out of the parking space.

David watched as she drove off. He had no idea what he was doing. Suddenly his phone rang.

" Sinclair," he said answering.

" David, get up here," Don answered, " We've found our Mr. Bennent."


End file.
